


Two and a Half Years

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny let out a dramatic sigh and rolled onto his side to face Scott. "My mom wants you to come to Christmas dinner."</p><p>"Okay?" said Scott. "Is that really a dramatic flop across the couch problem? I like your mom."</p><p>"I know," groaned Danny, reaching out to grab the hand that Scott had removed from his shoulder when he'd rolled over. "It's not my mom that I'm worried about, it's the rest of my family."</p><p>Scott's face shifted from amusement to worry in a matter of seconds. "Do you think they won't like me?"</p><p>"Like that's possible," scoffed Danny. "No, it's just, my family can be a little... Much. And I mean that literally, there's like a hundred of them. I've got five sisters."</p><p>"Hey, the more people there are, the less they'll pay attention to us, right?" said Scott, squeezing Danny's hand and grinning crookedly. "And besides, I know plenty about complicated families. You're forgetting I dated someone whose family literally wanted to kill me for most of high school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and a Half Years

**Author's Note:**

> A list of Danny's sisters and their families is at the end if necessary

Danny was through the door, across the room and flopped across the couch, face down, before Scott could even say hello.

"Hey babe," he said, putting down the knife he'd been using to cut up tomatoes for dinner and wiping his hands off on a dish towel, crossing the room to sit down on the edge of the ottoman next to his boyfriend. "How did it go?"

Danny mumbled something unintelligible into cushion under his face. "You wanna say that again without your mouth full of velvet?" Scott asked gently, reaching out to rub Danny's shoulder.

Danny let out a dramatic sigh and rolled onto his side to face Scott. "My mom wants you to come to Christmas dinner."

"Okay?" said Scott. "Is that really a dramatic flop across the couch problem? I like your mom."

"I know," groaned Danny, reaching out to grab the hand that Scott had removed from his shoulder when he'd rolled over. "It's not my mom that I'm worried about, it's the rest of my family."

Scott's face shifted from amusement to worry in a matter of seconds. "Do you think they won't like me?"

"Like that's possible," scoffed Danny. "No, it's just, my family can be a little... Much. And I mean that literally, there's like a hundred of them. I've got five sisters."

"Hey, the more people there are, the less they'll pay attention to us, right?" said Scott, squeezing Danny's hand and grinning crookedly. "And besides, I know plenty about complicated families. You're forgetting I dated someone whose family literally wanted to kill me for most of high school."

"I love you," said Danny quietly, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Scott grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to Danny's lips, cupping his chin in his hand. "I love you too, babe," he said, pulling back slowly. "But I've got to get back in the kitchen, the steaks are going to burn."

"You need any help?"

"You want to set the table?"

Danny got to his feet and followed Scott into the kitchen, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder on his way to the silverware drawer, jumping aside as Scott swatted at his butt playfully with a towel on his way back past.

"I've got knives!" said Danny, putting the knives down on the table and spinning around.

Scott smiled, crowding Danny up against the table and reaching around him to put down the bowl of salad, stretching up to kiss him quickly again. "Sorry," he said, turning back to get the steak from the kitchen.

"Hey," said Danny, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him back. "I'm gonna need a little more convincing than that."

Scott's smile widened, and he leaned back in to Danny, letting him slip one arm around his waist and kiss him again, slowly, their lips sliding together like only those of two people who have been together for a very long time can.

"Okay, I forgive you," said Danny, pulling away with a smile. "Now go get the steaks. You want something to drink?"

"There's still half the bottle of wine that Lydia and Allison brought when they came for dinner on Friday."

"Sounds perfect," said Danny.

***

Danny managed to make it until two days before Christmas Eve before he started freaking out again.

"We had plans," he said when he came to pick Scott up from work, not even bothering with a hello.

"What if I hadn't been on desk duty tonight, and you'd barged in like that on Isaac?" asked Scott, looking up from the book he'd been reading as Danny shoved the front door open.

Danny shrugged, leaning across the counter to kiss Scott quickly. "I probably would have just complained to him about my mom instead."

"Babe, you know I don't mind, right? I'd love to meet your family, and you can make me dinner any time."

Danny sighs. "I know, but maybe I had something special planned. It's Christmas Eve."

"Any night with you is special," said Scott, grinning.

"Shut up," said Danny, shoving Scott's shoulder gently. "You ready to go?"

Scott got to his feet, putting his book down on the counter in front of him. "Yeah, let me just clock out and change out of these," he said, gesturing to his scrubs. "Unless you want me to wait until we get home so you can help me," he added, lowering his voice and moving in closer towards Danny.

"Are you taking advantage of how hot you look in those to distract me from how annoyed I am?"

Scott grinned, pulling Danny into another kiss. "Is it working?"

"Yeah, absolutely, let's go," said Danny, tugging Scott towards the door.

Scott laughed, pulling his hands out of Danny's grasp. "Let me clock out first, yeah?"

***

"This is gonna be a complete disaster," said Danny, gripping the steering wheel in front of him so hard his knuckles turned white. "You sure you don't want to ditch? It's only like five, we could be home and in bed in half an hour, tops."

"Danny, it'll be fine," said Scott, reaching over and carefully prying his fingers away from the steering wheel one by one and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm good with parents."

"You're good with everyone," said Danny. "It's my family who's terrible with boyfriends. Lahela's last boyfriend made it through 20 minutes of Thanksgiving before he ran."

"Wait, I thought Lahela was the asexual one who's living in Hawaii studying dolphins." 

"No, Scott, that's Melanie, I thought-" he stopped when he saw the smile on Scott's face, groaning and burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry I'm freaking out so much about this, I just-" he paused, took a deep breath, and finally reached for his keys, pulling them out of the ignition. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

"Hey," said Scott, reaching for Danny's arm once they'd gotten out of the car. "I love you, okay? And nothing's gonna change that, not even your great aunt having too much to drink and getting a little handsy."

"I mean, she's pretty good looking for an older woman. I'd understand," said Danny, slipping his hand into Scott's as they crossed the street and walked up the stairs to his parents' house. "But I love you too," he added, right before he knocked on the door. "Now just... Brace yourself."

The barking started first, Melanie's greyhound, Alexander, followed by Ailani's Pomeranian, Jess, and eventually the old family dog, Puppy, who Kailee had named when she was six. The sound of barking was quickly joined by the sound of crying, no doubt from Katrina's nine month old daughter, Hannah, and Danny gave Scott's hand a quick squeeze. "Last chance to back out," he whispered. "I can tell them you got sick if you want to run to the car now."

Even if Scott had wanted to back out though, it was too late, because the door was opened right then by a tall, gorgeous, if somewhat harried looking woman, who had to be Danny's sister.

"Danny!" she shouted, her face splitting into a wide grin. "'Lani, Mel, baby brother's here!"

"'Trina, at least let me get my coat off first," grumbled Danny good-naturedly, unwinding his scarf and stepping aside to hang it on the coat rack, giving his sister a clear view of Scott.

"You must be Scott!" she said, handing the baby she was holding to the girl who had just appeared at her shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm Danny's sister, Katrina, it's so great to finally meet the guy my brother spent all of high school pining for."

"'Trina," said Danny warningly, but she'd already sent him a wink and bustled back off to the kitchen to get his other sisters.

"All of high school, huh?" said Scott with a grin. "You said it was just senior year."

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled off his jacket, hanging it up with his scarf. "There may have been some pining during junior year. But you were dating Kira then, so." He glanced at Scott, who was grinning brightly, and quickly looked away. "Shut up and take off your coat," he said, looking at the ground to hide his blush.

Scott pulled off his coat, smile not dimming, and was just hanging it next to Danny's when the door was opened again by a girl in a tight red dress and a long black jacket, holding the leash of a giant pitbull.

"'Sup nerd," said the girl, shutting the door behind her and unclipping the leash from her dog's collar, slipping it into her pocket and taking off her jacket.

"It's been months since you've see me, and all you say is- what's the dress for?"

"Got a date later," said the girl, hanging her jacket next to the door and putting a hand on Danny's shoulder so she could lean down and take off her heels, sinking down at least four inches when she did so, but somehow still remaining at least an inch taller than Scott.

"On Christmas Eve?"

She shrugged. "You can't afford to wait with hot single businessmen. Is this the boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" said Danny, turning to Scott, who had been watching the whole conversation with thinly veiled amusement. "This is Scott. Scott, this is my baby sister Kailee."

Kailee snorted. "I'm twenty years old, Danny."

"And still so little," said Danny with a grin, ruffling her long, perfectly straight hair playfully.

Kailee rolled her eyes and shoved his hand away. "Says the guy who barely comes up to Ailani's shoulder," she said.

"It's not my fault the rest of our family is unnaturally tall," said Danny.

"Speaking of our family," said Kailee. "We should probably go to the kitchen and say hello. Come, Daisy," she added, patting her hip and walking down the hall to the kitchen, giant pitbull following at her heels.

"I want to be her," said Scott, very seriously.

Danny snorted. "Who doesn't?"

***

Scott and Danny were passed from sister to sister to hug, and somehow within five minutes he was sitting on the floor in a corner with Danny, surrounded by a circle of nieces and nephews.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and Katrina stood up from where she'd been putting Hannah down to sleep. "That must be Lahela!" She bustled off to the door to help her sister, just as Danny's mother poked her head in from the kitchen. Scott had been a little surprised by how small she was in comparison to Danny the first time he'd seen her, but now, surrounded by a bunch of women who all seemed to be at least six feet tall, the size difference was even more striking.

"Scott, honey, could you help Elikai set the table?" she asked.

"Mom," said Danny, getting to his feet. "I can do it."

Amy frowned sympathetically. "Sorry, honey. Your dad specifically asked for Scott."

"It's fine," said Scott, doing his best to hide the tremor in his voice. "Really."

He was crossing the room and into the kitchen before Danny could stop him, but he sent a frown to his mother anyways for good measure. She shrugged and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So, Scott," said Elikai, counting out the knives that they would need for dinner. "It's been a while."

"Yes sir," said Scott, standing by the doorway, not really sure what he should be doing.

"And you and Danny have been together for what, two years now?"

"Two and a half, sir."

"And you're serious about him?"

"Very serious."

Elikai studies Scott for a moment, handful of knives still clutched in his hand. "Good," he said finally. "Now can you get twenty plates from the cabinet there? And there's no need to call me sir, Elikai is fine." He shot Scott a warm smile as he left the kitchen, and it took Scott a moment to collect himself enough to follow him.

***

The next interrogation came from Danny's oldest sister Ailani, during dinner.

"So, Scott, where do you work?" she asked, waiting until he had a mouthful of mashed potatoes, taking a sip from her glass of wine and looking at him curiously from across the table.

"Uh, I'm a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial," said Scott, choking down his food.

"Oh?" asked Ailani, viciously stabbing a bit of duck onto her fork. "So you're out of the house a lot then?"

"Um, yeah, I've got twelve hour shifts, but I only work three days a week, so it's not too bad," said Scott, a little worried to start eating again. Danny was watching the conversation with slowly growing horror, and he stretched his foot over to hook it around Scott's ankle. Scott visibly relaxed, reaching forward to pick up his glass of wine.

"And you're a werewolf, right?" asked Katrina casually from beside Ailani, leaning forward to look at Scott as well. Scott choked.

"Um," he said, looking at Danny desperately.

"Trina!" exclaimed Danny affrontedly. "You can't just-"

"But he is, right?"

"Yeah," said Scott. "I am."

"Okay," said Katrina, apparently satisfied with his answer, turning back to her salad.

"Who's your alpha?" asked Ailani, leaning forward a little, her food forgotten. "I haven't really been able to stay up to date for the last few years with my job and everything, but I heard the Hale pack was rebuilding. Kailee, have you heard anything? She's the emissary for the Hardison pack over in Cooperstown you know."

"Really?" asked Scott, turning to Kailee, who was sitting directly to his right.

"Yeah," said Kailee, smirking in a way that made Scott just a little worried. "I heard there was a true alpha in the area."

"A true alpha?" asked Ailani. "In Beacon Hills?"

Scott shot Danny another desperate glance, and Danny, cleared his throat loudly. "Eric, could you pass the wine?" he asked Katrina's husband, finally tearing Ailani's attention away from Scott. Scott let out a silent breath of relief and slipped his hand under the table to squeeze Danny's thigh gently. Danny smiled at him, and Katrina started talking to Ailani about something cute her seven year old twins had done that morning.

Scott was relieved by the lack of focus on him until he glanced over at Kailee, who was studying him carefully as if she was trying to see right through him, a curious half smile on her face.

***

The rest of dinner passed without anything too traumatic happening, besides Lahela's six year old Georgia spilling her juice all down her front, and Amy's brother Rick and Elikai getting into some sort of competition over who was the most manly, which Danny assured Scott was completely normal. It wasn't until dinner was over and the leftovers were cleared away that someone else decided it was time to interrogate him.

"So, Scott, right?" asked the tiny old woman who Danny had pointed out as his great aunt Helen, taking the empty seat next to Scott the moment Danny got up to help his sister Melanie with the dishes.

"Yes ma'am," said Scott.

"Oh, call me Helen honey, ma'am makes me feel old," she said with a wink, resting her hand on Scott's forearm. Scott drained the rest of him wine in one gulp.

"So you and Danny played lacrosse together, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes ma- Helen."

Helen smiled and patted Scott's arm. "Well, all that exercise has surely made you into a strapping young man, hasn't it?"

"Uh, thank you?" said Scott.

"Scott, there you are," said Kailee, appearing at his shoulder. "I'm sorry, aunt Helen, I really need to talk to him."

"Of course, Melanie dear," said Aunt Helen, squeezing Scott's arm before letting go. "We can talk more later."

Scott felt a wave of relief as Kailee pulled him to his feet and away from the table.

"So," she said, turning around once they'd made their way to the other side of the living room, crossing her arms over her chest. Scott felt a sudden sense of foreboding, and wondered if he would have been better off just staying with Aunt Helen after all. "Mr. True Alpha. What are your intentions with my big brother?"

Scott stared at her for a moment, mouth gaping open, not really sure what to say. It wasn't until Kailee started laughing that Scott even remembered how to move his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I was just messing with you," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Trust me, I've heard plenty about you already."

"You... You have?"

"Come on, your pack has a banshee, a hunter, a werecoyote, a kitsune, and the first true alpha seen in California in hundreds of years. I'm surprised Ailani hasn't heard of you, even with her big promotion."

"But... What does that tell you about me?"

Kailee laughed. "It takes a special kind of person to become a true alpha Scott. And luckily for you, the kind of guy who can become a true alpha is the kind of guy I want with Danny. You'd just better not break his heart."

Scott smiled, looking over through the doorway to the kitchen, where Danny and Melanie were flicking soap suds at each other, dishes seemingly forgotten. "Don't worry," he said. "I don't plan on it."

Kailee smiled at him for a moment. She'd met most of Danny's boyfriends, at least the ones who had been at all serious, and none of them compared to Scott. She knew that Scott had never had any sort of competition in Danny's eyes, and judging by the way Scott was staring at her brother like a love struck puppy, he felt the same. "I've got to go meet my date," she said, nodding towards the door. "Walk with me?"

Scott smiled and nodded, following behind her. "How do you deal with everyone being so much taller than you?" he asked after a moment, narrowly avoiding the elbow of a man whose name he couldn't remember, who had to be at least 6'5".

Kailee smiled. "You get used to it after a while. Plus whenever it gets too much, I just put my heels back on."

"I should get some of those," said Scott. "I'm getting a neck cramp from spending all this time looking up at people."

"You get used to that too," said Kailee, smile growing wider, grabbing her coat from the rack beside her and slipping it on. "You gonna be okay here with the interrogation squad?"

"I think so," said Scott, glancing over at where Danny's three oldest sisters were whispering in the corner and occasionally shooting him less than subtle glances.

"Good," said Kailee, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'd better see you here next year. You're one of the good ones, Scott McCall."

Scott smiled as Kailee walked out the door, clutching his still empty wine glass to his chest. He was just heading to the kitchen to offer to help Danny with the dishes when he felt something tugging at his pant leg. Looking down curiously, he found himself staring at a little girl who couldn't have been older than four, with dark, curly hair and Danny's big brown eyes and dimples.

"Excuse me," she said, very seriously. "Are you uncle Danny's new husband?"

"Emmy," said Danny, swooping in from nowhere and scooping the little girl up into his arms. "Are you bothering Scott? Is she bothering you?"

Scott grinned at both of them, unsure of which one he thought was cuter. "No, of course not."

"I just wanted to know if he's your new husband," said Emmy, reaching up to tug on Danny's earlobe.

Danny flushed, not making eye contact with Scott, trying very hard to stop the smile he could feel pulling at the corner of his mouth. "No, he's not," he said, ruffling her already messy curls.

"'Maybe one day though," said Scott, shooting Danny a wink, making him blush even darker.

"Maybe," said Danny, seemingly unable to stop smiling. "Now why don't you go find your aunt Mel?" he said, putting Emmy back down on the floor. "I heard she's got a present for you."

Emmy scurried off in the direction of Danny's sister, leaving him and Scott alone.

"Were you serious about that?" asked Danny, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe," said Scott with a grin, shrugging and turning back towards the table to refill his glass of wine.

***

Scott managed to make it through the rest of the evening without anyone else trying to interrogate him, mostly due to Danny hovering at his shoulder for the rest of the time like an overprotective guard dog. Lahela left soon after Kailee did, Georgia following close behind her and little Emmy fast asleep in her arms. Eric and Katrina were next, Eric holding Hannah while Katrina herded the twins and their other son, Ray, out the door behind him. When Ailani started yawning and resting her head on her husband's shoulder, around ten, Danny leaned over to Scott.

"You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," said Scott, slipping his fingers through Danny's.

"We're gonna head home too," said Danny, getting to his feet and pulling Scott with him. "But we'll see you all soon."

"Have a good night," said Melanie, winking conspiratorially at Danny, who rolled his eyes, leaning down to hug her. The next few minutes were a mess of hugs and goodbyes and merry Christmases, and by the time Scott and Danny got to the car, they were both exhausted.

"That went well I think," said Scott, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah," said Danny, smiling gently at his boyfriend. "Really well."

***

"I've got a confession to make," said Danny, closing the apartment door behind him and leaning up against it with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah?" asked Scott, loosening his tie and flopping down on the couch to untie his shoes. 

"I wasn't just freaked out for you to meet my family," said Danny, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground in front of him. "I mean, I was, but it wasn't just that."

Scott looked up at the serious tone in Danny's voice, slowly lowering his foot down to the ground and looking up to give Danny his full attention. "What was it then?" he asked. "Is this about what Melanie said?"

"Fuck, this isn't how this was supposed to go," muttered Danny. "There was supposed to be flowers and dinner and romantic music, but then my mom insisted you come to the family's Christmas, and I couldn't really say no, because then you'd know there was something going on, and I was worried that-" He paused, sucking in a deep breath, and looked down at his feet again, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Danny, what's going on?" asked Scott, getting to his feet slowly and crossing the room to stand directly in front of his boyfriend.

Danny finally took his hands from his pockets, pulling out the small velvet box that he'd been carrying around with him for the last few weeks. Kneeling to the floor, he looked up at Scott, and finally spoke again. "My family's a little crazy, and really loud, and they have no sense of boundaries or personal space, and I guess I was afraid that if you met them, you'd be scared to become one of them."

"Are you-" started Scott, breaking off quickly, unable to string together a proper sentence.

"Scott, I've been pining for you since sophomore year of high school, and I don't think I ever expected to be lucky enough to get even a chance with you. The two and a half years we've spent together have been the happiest of my life, and I want to be able to feel the kind of happiness that you bring me forever. So please, Scott McCall, will you marry me, and make me this happy for the rest of my life?"

Scott couldn't do anything for a moment when Danny finished his speech, and just stared, completely speechless. "I-" he started, unable to break his eyes away from the ring that Danny was holding out to him. "Yeah. Yes, of course I will, oh my god."

Danny had seen Scott happy before, had seen him sad, and angry, and sick, and sweaty and tired from lacrosse, and bleary eyed first thing in the morning, and bright and jittery after one too many cups of coffee, and every time he saw him he thought that surely, it was impossible for this wonderful boy to get any more beautiful, but the smile on Scott's face when he said yes absolutely blew him away. He was glowing, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears and his smile wide and uninhibited, and it took Danny's breath away. It hit him suddenly that it was him that had made Scott this happy, and he almost couldn't believe it, but he knew he wanted to make Scott look that happy all the time. His hands shook as he put the ring onto Scott's outstretched hand, and he was so focused on the fact that Scott was wearing an engagement ring, Scott was engaged to him, that he didn't notice the hands grabbing onto the front of his jacket and pulling him to his feet.

"I love you so much," said Scott breathlessly, and before Danny could reply, Scott was kissing him, fierce and passionate, and it was all Danny could do to stop his knees from buckling underneath him.

"I love you too," he finally breathed when Scott pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, Danny's arms around Scott's waist and Scott's around Danny's neck. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much."

Scott smiled. "You make me do all kinds of things I didn't think I could do. Like making it through Christmas dinner with your family."

"I thought you weren't worried about that."

"Dude, I was completely terrified," said Scott with a laugh. "But you were already so nervous, I couldn't let you try to take care of me too."

"Isn't taking care of you going to be my job once you're my husband?" asked Danny, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Scott's nose and pulling back, taking hold of Scott's hands and rubbing his thumb against the cool metal on Scott's ring finger.

"Hmm, husband, I like the sound of that," said Scort happily, tugging on Danny's hands gently, leading him towards the bedroom. "But tonight, I'd rather take care of you."

"Merry Christmas," said Danny breathlessly, just before Scott pulled him in for another electrifying kiss.

"Best Christmas ever," mumbled Scott against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ailani - 34, married (Jason) two kids - Kahale (14), Jasper (12)
> 
> Katrina - 30, married (Eric) four kids - Ray (11), twins - Nani and Noah (7), Hannah (9 months)
> 
> Lahela - 27, divorced, two kids - Georgia (6), Emmy (3)
> 
> Melanie - 26, single, asexual, no kids
> 
> Danny - 24, no kids
> 
> Kailee - 20, too busy crushing men's hearts to bother with a steady boyfriend
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is actually the second fic I started for this exchange, after the first one kind of crashed and burned. I would like to finish it, so I promise it will get uploaded eventually, it just might take a while.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://mahealaheys.tumblr.com)


End file.
